Fatty Fairy Weight Anthology
by snakebit1995
Summary: A Series of short stories and one shots about the other ladies of Fairy Tail and the other guilds gaining weight in various fun ways. Contains- Weight Gain. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1: Erza's Weight Gain Armor 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **A New Style of Weight Gain Story, this one is more of an anthology or a collection of weight gain stories about Fairy Tail Ladies, each of them will be a small 3-4 chapter mini-stories. Each story with the same name should be considered it's own universe, so X-1,X-2,X-3 are all the same and a different world from story Y-1,Y-2,Y-3.**

 **Enjoy the first one.**

* * *

 **Erza's Weight Gain Armor Chapter 1**

 **Erza POV**

Now that the war was over I had taken over as Master of Fairy Tail and finally started to relax. I had finally admitted my feelings for Kagura and Minerva and the three of us were happy.

"Hmm." I looked in the mirror.

I was just wearing my underwear, my large breasts puffed up, my hips hugged by my panties. I was wearing ones that were colored soft pink and dark red. I quickly reequipped into my traditional armor and headed out to the store, I wanted to see if they had any new armors in, or any cute outfits I could use when Kagura and Minerva came over in a few days.

The store didn't quite have anything that interested me at first but then I found a strange new armor, it looked like a small white bikini with a leather belt around the waist, the belt had a small dial.

"That's the Heavy armor, by turning the dial your body will become heavier and make you unable to be pushed." The store clerk smiled at me while brushing her hair "It's quite useful for areas with strong winds."

"I see…"

 _Well at least it looks sexy, doubt I'd need to weigh myself down for any reason._

"I'll take it." I shrugged.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm, it fits nice." I looked at myself in the mirror, the bikini hugging my body, the belt strapped to my waist "Not bad, I bet Kagura and Minerva will like this."

I looked at the dial, it was set to zero "So I guess you turn this and it'll weigh you down more."

I decided to test this out, I turned the dial to one and pushed the button.

"Hmm, I don't feel much heavier." I shrugged "Maybe it just makes you weigh more but you don't feel it, could be useful for training…ugh!"

I suddenly felt a wave come over me, I looked in the mirror and gasped, my face looked rounder, my cheeks puffy, my belly swollen and sporting a small roll and the armor was tighter like it had stretched to fit me. I looked at myself…I had to be at least 100 pounds heavier.

"I didn't think it would actually make me heavier." I gasped a bit poking my belly "I wonder what the girls would think of my having extra junk in the trunk?"

I looked at myself, it was so strange that I had always been so in shape but now I was looking out of shape.

"I wonder how high this can go…maybe I should try a little more for fun?" I smirked cranking the dial to 5 and clicking "OH!"

I suddenly gained 400 pounds, my belly rounding and sagging as my tits pushed out and grew nearly 10 cup sizes while my ass got thick and wide, my legs and arms thickening as I gained a second chin.

"This is insane." I laughed a bit cupping my belly "I'm so big…look at my ass it's huge!"

I unequipped the armor and got a good look at myself before putting it back on and slimming down to 0.

"That was pretty fun." I laughed a bit "But I wonder if even more could be fun?"

I cranked the dial to 10 and fattened up to a massive 1000 pounds of thick juicy fat.

"Amazing." I groaned at the weight, my legs rubbing together from my thick thighs, my hips wide "I don't even think I could fit through the door."

My arms were fat and rolled, my ass was huge and thick, I was fat…and I kinda liked it.

"Imagine what Minerva could do to all this." I licked my plump lips as I felt my other lips dripping as I rubbed and squished my belly "So good, I'm a BBW for sure!"

I laid back on my bed, the furniture groaning loudly, and rubbed all my new fat, I wanted to sleep like this, but most off all I wanted Minerva and Kagura to love this look on me too.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Erza's Weight Gain Armor 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's Weight Gain Armor Chapter 2**

 **Erza's POV**

"Ouf." I groaned waking up "Oh that's right…I made myself fat."

I giggled a bit as I rubbed my soft belly, relaxing as all one thousand pounds of me got to jiggle. I rolled out of bed and went to the mirror, I checked out this body of mine, I slapped my ass, shook my tits and made a few sexy poses…I looked good this big.

"Minerva and Kagura are supposed to be coming over tonight, I can't wait for them to check this out." I looked in my closet "Well none of that's gonna fit…but I really don't want to shrink back to normal just yet…I guess I can just wear this armor all day, it's not really practical so I guess I should shrink back."

I lowered the dial to 0 and hummed as I shrank to my old size.

"It's just not the same." I sighed "Bigger just felt…better."

I cranked the dial back, this time going to 20. I moaned as I grew and grew, ballooning in size, I grew breasts that couldn't be measured in normal manners but would probably be T-cups, my thighs rubbed together ignoring how wide my hips were, my ass was massive as was my belly. My face gained multiple chins and big flabby cheeks, speaking of flabby my arms wiggling and wobbled with fat as well.

"Yeah…" I moaned slapping my belly "Amazing."

* * *

 **NO POV**

Meanwhile at the ladies guild Fairy Tail Lucy was hanging out with Levy, Mira, Wendy, Ever, Bisca, Lisanna and a very clingy Juvia.

"You look extra pretty today Lucy-sama." Juvia giggled hugging her lover and poking her breast.

"I know, stop that would you?" Lucy pouted "Still it's nice to have a day off for a change."

"Has anyone seen Erza today?" Mira asked "It's not like her to get her so late."

"She's got a date with Minerva and Kagura right, she's probably busy getting ready." Ever told them "She's so obsessed with those two though she doesn't realize her own guild's got plenty of sweet ladies in it."

The group then heard the doors of the guild creak open and where shocked by what walked in, an massive BBW Erza waddled through the doors shocking them all.

"E-Erza?!" Lucy gasped.

"Hmm, like what you see?" the girl laughed "Pick those jaws off the floor ladies it's me."

"H-How?!" they all yelped.

"My new armor had some interesting abilities." Erza smirked "It's actually quite nice."

The girls never thought Erza would be into something like this, and frankly they were shocked.

"Well I was just stopping in before heading to the bathhouse." Erza smiled "Although it's gonna take a bit to wash all this, maybe I could get a hand."

Mira and Ever offered to help so off to the bath all three went. Erza sat on her huge ass and let Mira and Ever scrub her body.

"HMM That's nice." Erza moaned as Mira rubbed her belly.

"All this…doesn't look so bad on you." Ever washed her back.

"Yeah there's something to be said about these huge tits." Mira playfully poked her.

"HMM!" Erza moaned.

* * *

 **Later**

Both Kagura and Minerva were waiting, in an upscale restaurant alone, having made a private dinner just them and their lover Erza. Kagura was wearing her dress she wore at the Royal Castle and Minerva was wearing her second dress she had during that final battle off the Magic Games.

Both were happy to be friends now and have and in love with the same women. Both talk a little on what they could order.

"Hello." A deep voice said approaching the table.

"Umm-WHAT!" Kagura yelped.

"Oh my." Minerva gasped

Erza was standing there in a dress Mira had quickly thrown together for her giant body.

"I've got a great night planned." Erza smirked at the two.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza's Weight Gain Armor 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Erza's Weight Gain Armor 3- Final**

* * *

 **NO POV**

Kagura and Minerva were stunned by the 2500 pound Erza who looked like she'd been sown into the dress she was wearing. The two were naturally confused but Erza explained about buying the Weight Gain Armor and how it had opened her up to the exciting world of being big. When they sat at their table Erza needed two heavy duty chairs, one for each ass cheek.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes…I'll have Chicken Parm." Kagura said.

"I'll do a small order of friend bean sprouts, and then a burger." Minerva nodded.

"And you miss?" the woman nervously asked Erza as she looked at the menu.

"Hmm…yeah, give me one of everything." Erza handed her the menu.

"Are you sure?" the waitress gasped.

"Yeah." Erza patted her belly "I've been waiting all day for this."

"It's going to be…a while." The waitress walked off in a shock.

"Erza will you really eat all that, can you even afford it?" Kagura asked.

"Money's not an issue, neither is apatite." Erza smirked.

The ladies chatted for a while, their order was going to take close to an hour to prepare. They caught up but Erza wanted to tease her lovers a bit, have a little fun.

"How about a sample of what you have to look forward to later." Erza smirked.

"Huh?" her lovers were confused.

"HMPH!" Erza pulled her right tit out of her dress and slammed it down loudly on the table.

"Erza!" Kagura blushed "Put that away."

"Aw but doesn't it look sexy?" Erza licked her fingers "And look how big and wide my nipples got too, talk about pepperoni am I right?"

Erza took her wet fingers and rubbed them on her exposed nipple, the digits swirling around the areola and getting tall and hard.

"Hmm, I'm so horny." Erza moaned a bit before putting her breast back in her dress.

Minerva and Kagura were visibly turned on, squirming in their chairs and rubbing their thighs together.

The food arrived not shortly after, trays were set up next to Erza so when she finished a meal she could grab the next. Kagura and Minerva were polite about their eating but Erza was going ham, ripping into steaks and shoving the fork in and out of her mouth, talking with her mouth full and chugging her drinks down.

"MORE!" she yelled holding her glass up "Ouf gotta clear some room…BURRP!"

Erza let out a belch and looked proud of herself, patting her belly in satisfaction. The other two couldn't believe Erza could eat all this, but were stunned none the less.

* * *

 **Later**

After paying their massive bill the ladies returned to Erza's house for the night. Not more than two tight steps in the door was Erza dropping her uncomfortably dress, standing their in the buff. Kagura and Minerva audible moaned when they saw Erza's huge tits, saggy belly and massive ass.

"Hmph." Erza smirked knowing she had the two hooked on the new her "Meet me in the bedroom."

Erza waddled into her room, the undressing Kagura and Minerva close behind. She barely sat on the bed before the two were kissing her.

"I didn't think you could get sexier." Kagura moaned kissing Erza's huge nipples "But I was so wrong."

Kagura sat her perky ass down on Erza's belly, grinding on her a bit while she played with her sizable bust. Minerva on the other hand was spreading Erza's huge cheeks and going face deep to lick her wet cunt.

"HMM." Erza moaned "Yes…so good."

"Erza." Kagura kissed her lover's multiple chins "Bigger."

"Hmm yeah." Minerva kissed Erza's ass "Get bigger you fat ass."

"Of course." Erza summoned the armor "I just have to turn the dial."

"I'll get it!" Kagura told her.

"Move it higher." Minerva started to twist the knob as well.

"Umm girls be careful." Erza gulped as the two argued over the number on the dial.

There was suddenly a loud cracking sound and Minerva now had the dial in her hand.

"Way to go!" Kagura yelled.

"OUF!" Erza moaned "The armor feels…HA!"

There was a magical explosion as the armor flew off Erza, the spell on the armor flooding out into the air and entrapping all three ladies. Erza was shocked she could actually get this big, her ass overwhelmed the bed as her breasts and belly flowed outward. There was a loud crack as the bed gave up on trying to support Titania's Titanic frame.

Kagura was gasping as her body jiggled and softened slowly expanding outward with fat, her belly and breasts expanding like balloons. Minerva couldn't believe that her always healthy body was melting out into this obese blob of fat.

"Wow." The now 10,000 pound Erza groaned "That was unexpected."

"I can barely move." Minerva groaned "How can we fix this?"

"With the armor broken…I don't know if we can." Erza wheezed like a fatty.

"I guess we could try and lose the weight, but it'd take years." Kagura moaned as she jiggled a bit.

"I guess we'll have to call the guild to take care of us from now on." Erza sighed "But at least we have each other."

"HMM!" the three leaned in and kissed, softly rubbing their breasts and bellies together for pleasure.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hisui's Royal Decree 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **New Universe, this time our star is Princess Hisui.**

* * *

 **Hisui's Royal Decree- Part 1**

 **NO POV**

After the war with Alvarez Hisui took over as Queen of Fiore, this meant that she would be under a lot more scrutiny and had to host more and more important dignitaries and guests.

"It's time to get you ready Princess." Kamika walked into the royal's room "The guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes I suppose." Hisui got up and prepared to be helped into one of her white royal gowns.

"HMM!" she had to suck her tummy in a bit as Kamika tied her corset.

"Princess I hate to be rude but…" Kamika paused "Perhaps you should begin watching what you eat?"

"What are you saying?" Hisui gave her a bit of a glare.

"It's just…lately it's been getting harder to tie your corset and your dress had been-."

"Nonsense!" Hisui snapped rudely and looked at herself in the mirror "I'm the pinnacle of health and female charm, by body is totally fine and frankly it's insulting that a knight like you would say such rubbish to a royal. I'm merely still growing as a woman is all, it's only natural that these useless garments may grow tighter."

"My apologies." Kamika lowered her head.

The stress of her work had started to get to Hisui a bit, her normally calm and polite personality becoming a bit more frustrated and stuck up every day. The more guests she was expected to host the more feasts she had to attend, and Hisui being the polite girl she is can't stand to see food go to waste so she eats every bite on her plate…which has led to some gossip about how she's not as svelte as she once was.

"Kamika has no idea what she's talking about." Hisui undressed for bed and looked at herself in the mirror "I haven't gained a pound."

In the technical sense Hisui was right, she hadn't gained A pound…she had gained about 50. Her breasts were starting to look more swollen, her hips a tad wider and her thighs were closer together, but the most obvious point was the small potbelly she had started to nurse.

"Those fools have no idea what they're talking about, I look totally fine." She scoffed seemingly oblivious to her additional weight "Besides that food is delicious, we have the best chefs in the whole kingdom, I couldn't possibly dream of insulting them by not eating their meals, especially when they taste so delightful, juicy meats, creamy cakes…as a matter of fact."

She walked to her door "Cosmos."

"Yes my queen?" the pink haired plant knight turned to her.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, tell the chefs I would like a snack at once."

"Of course." The large breasted woman bowed.

"Me gaining weight, how silly." Hisui smirked as she sat in her somewhat tight nightgown and awaited her midnight snack "As a matter of fact I'll show her, I'll eat whatever I want and barely gain a pound."

"Will cookies suffice Milady?" Cosmos returned.

"Yes for now." Hisui licked her lips and picked up a cookie "Hmm, but I would like something a little more…satisfying, tell them to bake me a pie at once."

"Umm, are you sure?" Cosmos asked.

"Did I stutter?" Hisui sneered.

"No miss."

"Then get it in so I don't have to wait!" Hisui snapped biting a cookie "Make it an apple pie, and I want it served with ice cream!"

" _I'll eat whatever I want."_ Hisui smirked to herself _"It's not like it would matter, even if I did gain the weight I'd still be the Queen."_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: HIsui's Royal Decree 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Hisui's Royal Decree Part 2**

* * *

 **NO POV**

About a month and a half had passed since Hisui first promised herself that she was going to show Kamika and Cosmos how heathy she was, and it was going well…or at least she thought it was, she still thought she was perfectly skinny but in truth she had kept on growing. Few of her dresses fit well, something she blamed on poor craftsmanship, unless she was in public she usually loafed around in her underwear, her bra cups overflowing and her panties pulled like a thong. Her arms and legs had grown fat and her belly pushed out in front of her, her hips were wide enough to make it hard for her to get in a door and overall her body was around 400 pounds easy.

Kamika and Cosmos couldn't believe what their Queen had become but any time they tried to bring it up she would get angry and insist she was perfectly fine and as skinny as they were.

"HMM NOM!" Hisui sat at her royal table pigging out on another large dinner, multiple roast and fried chickens, various side dishes from salads to fried veggies and even a cheese plate, she was not holding back on eating every bite she could get.

She had little manners and was happily eating with her hands, grease from the chicken covering her sausage like finger.

"Hmmm…BURRP!" she belched loudly "HMM?"

There was a tearing noise and Hisui saw her bra and panties had both finally given up the fight and just ripped and torn off her body.

"Good riddance." She picked up more chicken "Who ever made those low quality rags should be court marshaled for insulting a royal!"

"I can't believe this." Kamika gasped as Hisui's chair groaned under her weight "She's just gone totally delusional."

"She's less like a Queen and more like a slob." Cosmos added.

"BURP!" Hisui belched and slammed a platter down "Get me another!"

"Queen Hisui you can't be serious." Cosmos said getting fed up "This is already your fifth."

"You have to reign in this appetite." Kamika told her.

"Don't questions your queen!" the obese Hisui slammed her heavy hands on the table "I'm sick of your insubordination, this is the last straw! Guards!"

"What?" Kamika gasped as she and her friend were surrounded by royal guards.

"Take these two to the dungeon." Hisui scratched her big ass "I'll deal with them soon enough."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

After Hisui finished her big meal she waddled her way down to the dungeon where Kamika and Cosmos were chained up.

"Calling me fat and obese, you want to throw those terms around so much then try living like that." Hisui put magic collars on the both of them.

"UGH!" Cosmos doubled over.

"What is this." Kamika hunched "My…stomach."

"Their enchanted with Endless Hunger." Hisui inhaled a cupcake and spoke with her mouth full "Now you won't be able to stop eating, if you think I'm so fat let's see you two pig out like you think I do, guards, make sure these two prisoners have their needs met, I'll be in my chambers."

Hisui waddled off and left Kamika and Cosmos in the dungeon "If everyone seems to think I'm so obese then I'll just make sure there are people even bigger than me."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hisui's Royal Decree 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Hisui had continued to just balloon in size, growing udder massive to nearly immobile proportions, most of the time her huge ass could be found on her custom made mega throne, but even after all this she was still mad with the idea that she was the image of youthful model like beauty.

"Ha…ha…" the girthy ruler groaned finally making it down to the dungeon where Kamika and Cosmos, her once loyal guards, had been her prisoners for months.

"Ohh-GURK!" Kamika moaned as her mouth was stuffed with a burger.

"HMM!" Cosmos, who'd bloated to nearly five hundred pounds was also still being stuffed with food.

"Well, well, well look who's fat now." The blubbery Hisui smirked at the two "You've become what you insultingly called me, how does it feel you disgusting fat losers!"

"HMM!" both girls sniffled.

"While you two were turning into lazy fat slobs I kept growing into the stunning visage of a woman you see before you." Hisui smirked thinking that she had looks of a model comparable to Mirajane or Jenny Realight when in actuality she was a massive blob.

"You know something else pissed me off even more than you two the other day." Hisui pulled out a magazine "These awful tabloids calling me a whale and such fat insults, and look at these doctored images, I couldn't believe that all of the kingdom would be saying those awful things, so I figured something out…if they thing I'm ugly I'll make sure that I'm the most gorgeous woman in the whole country with this new law."

* * *

 **A Few months later.**

Hisui's new law was not well received but it was enforced with an iron fist, all women were to eat massive meals three times a day, forcing them to gain weigth no matter what they tried. Some fought against it, some embraced it but soon all fell before her Royal Highness.

"Hmm…bring it to me." Hisui groaned as her table length lunch was rolled in by the now submissive Kamika and Cosmos.

Hisui was happy now that the women of the kingdom refered to her as the most beautiful in the land, that was because the image of beauty had changed, no longer was it about curves, big breasts or shapely hips, it was about size.

In the past models like Mirajane Strauss had gotten along with flaunting her large breasts, but now it was thanks to her big belly, and Jenny Realight now was famous not for her blond hair and hips but her massive fat ass and jiggly folds.

Of course the idol of every woman was now their huge, thousand pound queen.

"Everyone respects me now that I'm the only beautiful woman left." Hisui smirked to herself "I should have passed a law like this years ago!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Model Woman 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV  
** "I can't believe this, I was passed up!" Jenny cursed under her breath.

She had just gotten done speaking with her agent and learned that a magazine she'd worked with in the past for her bikini shoots wasn't using her this time, instead going with some different models. She wasn't old, she looked great this was unacceptable and she was going down there to give them a piece of her mind.

She got to the beach they were shooting at and went up to the head photographer, demanding answers.

"Look you're just not what people are looking for anymore." The woman told her.

"How, I'm stunning!" Jenny yelled as the woman walked away from her.

"Jenny is that you?" a voice said.

"Huh?" the blonde turned around and her eyes went wide "Mira?!"

Jenny hadn't seen Mira in some time and it showed, the woman was much different than Jenny remembered. She was wearing a red and orange bikini, but rather than it hugging a shapely body it was hugging a portly one.

Mira had a much rounder face, much larger fuller looking breasts, her smooth tummy replaced with a chubby rolled belly and her butt and thigs looked thick and meaty as well.

"What happened to you?" Jenny asked "And why are you here?"

"I'm here for the shoot." Mira laughed "So are all of them."

Jenny looked over and saw more thick women in swimsuits on the shore.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jenny said.

"Apparently being big is in now." Mira patted her soft tummy "I'm not complaining since I put on a few pounds myself by accident."

"I can't believe that people wanna see a bunch of out of shape chicks in swimsuits when they could see me." Jenny said.

"I don't know but style is always changing." Mira walked off, her thick behind shaking with each step "I think it's better this way, not having to watch what I eat and exercise so much to keep my figure."

Jenny hissed under her breath as the BBWs posed and snapped pics on the beach, pushing up their breasts, bellies or showing off their asses.

"Fine." She tapped her sandals down "If they want big…I'll give them big."

Jenny walked off and found a nearby restaurant, quickly getting a table.

"What would you like today miss?" the waitress asked.

"One of everything." Jenny said.

"Pardon?"

"I want one of everything." Jenny said "Actually you know what, one of everything, three burgers with extra cheese, extra bacon, and extra sauce, I want two extra large orders of fries, three extra large orders of onion rings, an extra large milkshake, oh these cheese fries sound good give me two orders of that."

The waitress put in the largest order she'd ever had and when it came out even Jenny was nervous that she's ordered a bit too much.

"Well…here we go." She picked up a burger "NOM!"

She started eating, knowing that she'd show them all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Model Woman 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMM!" Jenny sighed standing in front of a mirror "Progress is going well it seems."

She reached down and rubbed her belly. Over the last few weeks since she decided to show up all those other models and start gaining she'd put on some decent pounds. She was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties, both of which hugged her tight body, peeking out from under the shirt was the start of her belly, slowly growing more and more each day.

"Time for a snack." She said taking a seat in her recliner and grabbing some recently bakes cookies off the end table.

While casually snacking, she picked up a magazine and started reading it. It was the swimsuit issue from a few weeks ago, the one she was so pissed not to get in. She flipped through the pages and came to one of Mira on the beach. The hefty woman was on all fours faced away her belly a few inches off the ground as her ass faced the camera.

"Hmm." Jenny rubbed her belly a bit "This doesn't look…terrible."

She turned the next page and once more saw Mira in a tiny blue bikini, arms under her breasts, belly fully on display.

"I think I see why people have marked this as the new trend." Her hand slowly moved down into her panties "HMMM!"

Jenny had always thought Mira was beautiful, but this was something else something about this look was truly…arousing.

She spend the rest of the day, snacking, masturbating to Mira and rubbing her thick thighs and belly, soon she'd be big enough to make her new debut.

* * *

 **Weeks later**

"Thank you for coming back again Mira." The photographer said.

"It's my pleasure." The hearty woman told her.

"We brought in another model for this shoot too." She said.

"Hello Mira." A voice hummed.

"My, my Jenny." Mira smirked "Just couldn't stay, away could you?"

"Modeling is my calling." Jenny smirked back.

Jenny was big, she was still smaller than Mira but what just a few weeks ago had been a thin slightly curvy model was now a juicy nearly 400 pound BBW with a round full belly, big puffy breasts, juicy rear and soft plump face.

"Well it's good to have you around." Mira walked up and bumped fat bodies with her.

"Shall we get to work?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." Mira walked towards the shoot, big ass shaking with every step.

Jenny joined her and they started posing for the camera, they stood back to back, big butts pushing together. After that they did a pose where they were on their knees, lifting their bellies to show off their blue and red bikinis. Lastly was a pose where, belly to belly, they held each other's hips and looked ready to kiss.

Then did a handful more poses but after that the photographer left to go to the publisher.

"So what are you doing now?" Mira asked.

"Gonna grab a bite to eat." Jenny said "Wanna come with."

"Hmm, sure." Mira smiled.

The two went to a nearby shop and nearly bought the place out with their eating binge, swallowing back food like it was going out of style, bloating with size as they ate and ate.

"You can really put it back Jenny." Mira laughed slurping down a grilled hot sausage.

"URP!" The blonde burped a bit "You two, you look good sucking down those meaty meals."

Mira smirked "So do you."

"Hmm…" Jenny leaned over the table a bit "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Are you thinking…we should go back to your place?" Mira smirked.

The two did just that, bursting in the door and flopping on the bed with a jiggle while making out.

"Jenny you look so good as a fat slut." Mira moaned rubbing the girls belly.

"I've been masturbating to your pictures for weeks but now I'm fucking the real thing!" Jenny moaned rubbing Mira's ass.

The two fatties jiggled together, moaning and licking all over as they got more and more turned on. Jenny understood why fat was fun, because fat was hot.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time**


	9. Chapter 9: Model Woman 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

As the months passes Jenny and Mira became more popular and fell more and more in love.

"Alright we're ready to begin, come on out ladies!" A photographer said.

"We're coming." Mira and Jenny both groaned stepping out of their dressing rooms wearing nothing at all.

The two girls were huge, each well over 600 pounds, wobbling with each step, big bellies nearly hitting the floor, fat faces rounded out with multiple chins, asses that quaked like tectonic plates. They were so large it was rare to see them in clothes, including now for this nude shoot.

"Wow ladies you look good." The photographer said "It's gonna be hard to fit you all in the shot."

"Good to know." Jenny laughed "There's a reason I'm the most popular model around."

"I'm pretty sure it's me." Mira teased.

"We'll start with some chest shots." The photographer said.

Jenny and Mira got into positions and pushed their breasts up for the camera, letting the shutter go off and the flash catch the shadows as they posed, some shots covering their huge chests with flabby arms and others totally exposing their big nipples. There were profile shots to showcase their bellies and turned around shots to check out their big rears as well.

Halfway through the two posed together, the camera struggling to truly get a picture of their whole body while they got turned on leaning in to kiss one another, fat bodies pressing together for the camera as they explored each other and nearly started to fuck right then and there. There was a fantastic shot of Mira on her back, belly pushed up and thick thighs spread wide with Jenny's head in between licking her pussy. Original this was a glamor shoot but apparently now it was going to be a porn shoot. With the two rubbing together, moaning and fingering for the camera and making sure they were satisfied.

* * *

 **Later**

After their exciting adult shoot Jenny and Mira headed back to their apartment to relax.

"You ladies hungry?" Lisanna game in wearing just underwear and an apron, pushing some food trays for the two.

"When aren't I?" Jenny joked.

Lisanna had been living with her sister and sister's girlfriend for a while now, she too was looking rather plump as a matter of fact.

"Nice ass Lisanna." Jenny commented when the girl bent over.

"Hey I'm right here." Mira pouted jiggling against her fat lover.

"I'm just playing." Jenny kissed her.

Like most days the two feasted, and then fucked, rubbing their hands all over and into their fat bodies, moaning about how much they loved one another.

"I wanna fuck you forever Mira!" Jenny moaned as the white haired girl ate her out "Marry Me!"

"HMM!" Mira moaned licking juices off her lips, rubbing herself on Jenny "I love you too, of course I'll marry you, you fat whore."

"I'm glad our rivalry led to this." Jenny moaned as Mira kissed her multiple chins "It's great!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
